Breaking chains
by MSTlover
Summary: When the blue dragon Seto finds an injured black dragon the sworn enemy of his clan will he leave behind the teachings of his forefathers and accept him or will his inner destroy both of them.
1. A Red Dawn

I know I've been un-active recently but things have been going on so… I decided to start a new story! (Because everyone knows that I work on the other two Im already working on he… he…No.)

Disclaimer: People why would any of you think I own yugioh because I don't

Chapter one: **A Red Dawn**

**Prologue**

_Many years ago the two clans of dragons lived together in peace and harmony living off the teaching of the old dying elder dragons. The world was balanced for many years even after the last of the elder dragons had passed. That was until the young prince of Blue dragons had taken the throne of his clan's empire. He declared that the black dragons were inferior and that they had no right to occupy the land they in habited. Soon a great war took place killing many of the dragons and opening the door for the humans to take over the land. After the humans had conquered the last of the dragon land the dragons themselves blue or black were forced to leave or be killed. Even after the war the few living dragons of the blue and black clan still had a war going on each one vowing to wipe out their counterparts._

Seto woke up just like any other day to do his morning duties as a blue dragon. These included but were not limited to going out hunting for the morning, checking the premises for intruders, and making sure that nothing was wrong with the surrounding wildlife.

As Seto stretched out his great shining wings he listened to a faint noise he paused trying to figure out what exactly it was. It sounded like a soft moan perhaps not as though it was something dangerous, but as though it was a creature that was hurt and did not have enough energy to call for help. 'It's probably nothing' Seto thought to himself shrugging off the sound as nothing to worry about.

As he started to slowly thrust his wings he felt his body grow lighter, he looked upwards as he climbed toward the sky suddenly taking off speedily to take care of his jobs. After a while of fling around the forest he started to hear that moan from before again he sighed 'I should probably go check out what's going on' he said to himself cursing the animal the noise was most likely coming from for ruining a perfectly refreshing day.

As Seto neared the place where he thought the strange had come from, as he did his nostrils were flooded with the overwhelming smell of blood. His eyes quickly darted to the ground below where he saw a gruesome sight. What he was looking at was a young red dragon covered in blood.

'How did this happened!?' Seto thought to himself as he flew to get a closer look the young dragon had several gaping wounds in his sides and wings. Seto contemplated what could have possibly caused this. As Seto landed he could tell that the young dragon had went unconscious likely from the pain of all of his wounds. Seto slowly approached the strange dragon, something about the dragon made him pity him he knew that if he didn't help him he would die.

"What am I thinking!" Seto said announcing his thoughts "He's a black dragon he doesn't deserve any help" Seto knew that he wasn't supposed to feel sorry for a black dragon let alone save one's life. Still… even if it was a black dragon it would be quite heartless.

Seto sighed what a dilemma he had gotten himself into and the day had started so well. As Seto walked toward the injured dragon he decided that even a black dragon didn't deserve to die under such circumstances. Seto slowly reached for the slightly smaller dragon carefully avoiding the still bleeding gashes. Seto lifted the dragon handling him with extreme care as he place his other arm under the fragile body he was carrying.

Seto started to walk back to his home still carrying the dragon. Regrettably Seto wasn't able to carry something as large as the dragon in flight so he would have to walk home. It was good mile back to the cave that Seto lived in, as he trekked back he made sure not to hurt the fragile young dragon. Every time that Seto heard the dragon moan in pain he stopped and made sure that nothing he was doing was hurting the poor thing.

Seto couldn't believe that he had been thinking about a black dragon in such a caring way, the black dragon was probably just going to try to kill him when he awoke. Seto sighed once more 'I must be crazy' he said to himself slightly chuckling at his own stupidity.

'Well there's nothing I can do now he' thought as he climbed carefully up the entrance of the cave making sure that he didn't trip on the rocky terrain. As he entered the cave he gently laid down the dragon and stepped around him carefully avoiding stepping on the dragons tail.

"Seto!" he heard as he walked deeper into the cave he looked up to see his young brother Mokuba cheerfully beaming alongside with Bakura Yugi and Yami. "It seems you've come back early" Bakura growled in such a way that even Seto was clueless as to what emotion he was conveying.

"Well I ran into a bit of trouble along the way." Seto said hoping that they didnt prod as to what it was, he had already had his fair share of shock and knew that the reaction of his friends would be... unfavorable. "Oh yeah what kind?" Bakura said sarcasticly not realizing that what had happened was not a laughing matter.

"I'd rather not discuss it. If you realy want to know you can go look for yourself." Seto growled to them all he realized that they might as well know. He sighed to himself how was he going to explain this. He looked up as he saw the group walk to the main chamber in the front of the cave. Suddenly he hard exactly what he had thought the moment he had lain eyes on the dragon "Oh my god what the hell happened!?"

He walked into the room with the others who were still examining the young dragon. Yami snapped around as if he felt Seto's presence "What have you done!?" he yelled his voice half in anger half in shock. "Calm yourself down Yami I had nothing to do with this." Seto said calmly even though he had started to tremble a bit. "Then explain to me what has happened to this dragon!" Yami yelled back truly angry now although still recovering from the shock.

"I have absolutely no idea what has happened I'm as confused as all of you are." Seto said calming down a bit as he saw Yami's eyes start to relax. "Well I'm glad to hear that but that raises the question of how this did happen" Yami said starting to pace across the floor glancing at the hurt dragon.

"Seto… he's a black dragon" Mokuba said quietly as if he felt ashamed to say it. "Yes Mokuba I'm aware of that." Seto replied remembering that all of his life he had taught Mokuba that black dragons were inferior. "Why did you help him?" Mokuba questioned as he looked up at his big brother questioningly. "Mokuba he may be a black dragon but he is still a dragon and no matter how much it goes against what I believe he is still a dragon." Seto sighed "Mokuba to be honest we are a dying race us dragons and if there is a death I can prevent I will try no matter the cost."

At that noise the young dragon stirred and before he had even started to lift his eyelids all eyes in the room were on him. As he looked up the first things he saw were three humans two who almost looked exactly alike with long spiky hair with several crimson streaks through them, and one who had ghost white hair that covered much of his head. Suddenly he saw something that frightened him it was two dragons… and they were blue.

Seto saw the dragon look at him and Mokuba and him and immediately started to curl up into a ball as if to protect himself. Seto frowned had a dragon attacked this poor dragon… did the dragon think it was him. Seto slowly lowered himself to the dragons level and saw him peering at him while hiding his face at the same time. Slowly Seto walked over to the dragon but stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the dragon feebly pleaded, "Please no please don't hurt me."

This concerned Seto whatever this dragon had went through it had been bad. Seto decided not to try to bother the dragon except for one question he had been waiting to ask since he found him "What is your name?" he said to the dragon softly. The dragon sniffled… he had been crying "J-Joey" he said before continuing his soft crying.

Seto stood up and started to walk away before hearing Yugi call to him "Wait Seto what are we going to do?" Seto turned around slowly and said to not just Yugi but all of them "Give him time." Before promptly turning back around and continuing to walk.

Thank you all for reading I could have made this longer but I wanted to get it up I promise the next chapter to When Worlds collide will be up soon for all of those (few) who are waiting.

Once again thank you all please rate, comment, subscribe, review, favorite, follow, like and all that crazy jazz!


	2. Trust issues

Hello all and welcome back to something you apparently enjoyed... go figure this is the continuation or the next part or... however you want to put it... Yay

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but if I did it would be filled with ads from Google plus

**Chapter 2:** Life goes on

Seto walked back into the main room a couple hours later to find Joey huddled into a nearby corner. "How are you feeling?" he asked

Joey quickly looked up and pushed himself farther into the already cramped corner "F-fine"

Seto sighed at Joey's behavior "Good glad to here it"

As Seto started to leave the room he was stopped by Joey's voice "Why'd you help me?"

Seto turned back concern dawning on his face "Why wouldn't of I?"

"Well it's just that..." Joey didn't have to finish his sentence Seto could already tell that he was referring to the difference's their two clans have.

Seto sighed "I know, and to be honest It wasn't my first Idea to help you, but in the end Its my best option." Seto's eyebrows furrowed into a posistion that could only be described as a Forty-five degree angle before growling. "Even if you are a black"

Joey obviously startled by this turned away and quietly muttered "Thanks"

Seto smirked quite pleased with himself as he turned away, it wasn't the easiest thing to get a thanks from a dragon especially when your of opposite clans. As he walked down the long hallway he saw Bakura walking in the opposite direction and stopped him. "Where do you think your going" He questioned

Bakura smirked "I was just going to talk to our new house guest seems you've just done the same"

Seto growled "Don't forget your place here"

"Oh please we both know you aren't going to do anything to hurt me so just get out of my way"

Seto begrudgingly moved out of the way and let Bakura pass himbefore continuing down his previous path. When he got to his destination he was greeted by Yami.

"How's he doing?" Yami questioned

"He's doing ok... I think"

"You think how does that work he either is or he isn't"

"Look if you don't like my answer than ask Bakura when he gets back" Seto growled

"Oh of course _your majesty" _Yami sarcastically retorted

"Oh go to hell" Seto stated back

Yami laughs as Yugi enters the room "Whats going on guys?"

"Oh nothing much" Yami said

"Ok" Yugi turned to Seto "How's Joey doing?"

Before seto could answer Yami cut in "Seto's _not sure_"

"Oh thank you for telling Yugi what I was about to say you were a great help" Seto sarcastically said

"Well excuse me"

"So... you don't know?" Yugi questioned

Seto sighed "Yes Yugi I don't know"

"Well I can ask Bakura he told me he was going to see Joey"

"He'll probably be able to get more out of him than I could"

"I can imagine why..." Yugi stated

"Yes Yugi I'm sure you can..."

Just then Bakura walked into the room "Well he's not talking very much I'm not quite sure for what reason but if I could guess it probably has something to do with when he talked to you Seto"

"Oh why do you have to blame me it's not my fault he's afraid of me" Seto said

"I'm sure your right but whatever happened its apparent that he was attacked by another dragon, blue if I were to guess"

"Well... I'll make sure to sort this out"

"I sure hope your right about this we all know you don't have the best social skills" Bakura said

Seto once again sighed "Sadly... your right"

"Well whatever happens he's going to have to accept our help eventually" Yami said

"I guess your right about that" Seto weakly said "At any rate he should need some food Yami you haven't tried talking to him yet why don't you go"

"Ok" Yami said before disappearing into another room

All seto could think of was 'Oh god what have I gotten myself into"

OH god sorry for the short chapter I didn't have anywhere to go with it so... yeah

Here's something interesting question answering! :D

To silverflower: No they can't turn from dragon to human It just so happens they can walk on two legs... Imagine that!

To mara-kun: Ok lets be honest here who wouldn't be a bit messed up after a traumatizing experience that involves near death

Please rate, comment, subscribe, follow, like, favorite, review and all that crazy Jazz!


End file.
